Conventionally, when attaching an auxiliary commodity, such as a premium article or a trade sample, to a commodity package containing a main commodity, the naked auxiliary commodity is affixed to the outer surface of the commodity package, using a sutable adhesive or fastening tape. Another alternative is, for example, to provide a separate auxiliary container box b containing the auxiliary commodity and to attach the auxiliary container box b to the outer surface of the commodity package a using a rubber band, an adhesive tape or the like, as shown in FIG. 6. Alternatively, the auxiliary container and the commodity package are enclosed together by a shrink film.
Such conventional methods of attaching the auxiliary commodity to the commodity package much detract from the appearance of the commodity, and also are disadvantageous in that because of the presence of the projected portion (the auxiliary commodity or the auxiliary container box) on the outer surface of the commodity package, the packing of the commodity packages for transport purposes and the stacking of the commodity packages for display at stores are difficult. Further, in most cases, the auxiliary container box is made entirely of paper, and therefore the auxiliary commodity contained in such an auxiliary container box is not viewed from the outside, which is disadvantageous from the viewpoint of publicity or advertisement. Further, since the auxiliary commodity is attached to the outer surface of the commodity package at a later stage, the step of attaching the auxiliary commodity can not be carried out at the same time when the step of containing the main commodity in the commodity package is carried out. Therefore, the auxiliary commodity must be attached manually at the time of either the shipment or the display at stores.